Black Hawks: First Job A Halo Crossover
by black hawk Jaicer143
Summary: The Black Hawks OC team is hired to help the UNSC fight the Brites and covenant forces. Can they keep in stride with their SPARTAN helpe. Guardian? OC SPARTAN


Black Hawks: First Job

Disclaimer: I OWN THE BLACKHAWKS AND ZERO FACTION AND ZERO SQUAD!!!!!! They are legally owned by me.

I do not however own anyone that this crossovers with…in this story that would be the people and aliens from Halo. They belong to Bungie.

Let me say something about the Black Hawks. There are 5 soldiers in the group, Jaicer, Joshua, Mino, Hunter, and Rayne. They each control an element and are good with a certain type of weaponry. Jaicer is fire and the Assault trooper. Mino is water and the sniper. Joshua is Wind and the sub-machine gunner. Hunter is earth and demolitions and pilot. And finally Rayne is electricity and the Slicer.

LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!! As my First story I would appreciate lots of reviews. Thx.

"This is ridiculous", the teenager said. He had black hair and brown eyes. HE was clad in a black combat shirt with metal shoulder pads and black cargo pants. Standard Black Hawk armor. It was bullet proof despite its thin material. "What's up Jaicer?" A blonde girl with blue eyes asked. She was wearing the same thing. "My gun is jammed. The scientists at Zero Faction should REALLY stop touching my guns. Will you talk to them Mino?" Jaicer asked the blonde. Zero Faction was the name of the Black Hawks current employer. The scientists there loved to fiddle with Jaicer's AP45 Justifier (I made the gun. Imagine a battle riffle without the scope and about 2x bigger). He had made the gun himself and didn't like having it messed with. Mino giggled. "Sure thing boss", she said. She turned back and looked through the scope on her Sniper Rifle. The radio ear piece Jaicer had went off. "What's up Joshua?" Jaicer asked. "Three targets coming our way. They look like human soldiers….they have a very large man with them in lots of armor", Joshua said. The Black Hawks had been hired by Zero Faction to assist the UNSC to defeat an alien race known as the Covenant. The aliens known as the Elites had joined the UNSC and all that remained were grunts, brutes, and jackals. These humans and walking tank must be the Marines sent to escort us to UNSC HQ. "Pack up Mino. Our friends have arrives", Jaicer said while loading up his AP45, grenades, and other equipment. Mino did the same and they mounted a Mongoose that was generously provided by the UNSC. They took off into the surrounding forest towards Joshua's position.

Joshua walked out of hiding with 2 UNSC standard SMG's on his hips. He flagged the Marines and SPARTAN down and went to talk with them. "Wow you guys look like ghosts. Did you go through the Valley of Death to get here or something?" Joshua asked half joking. "You have no idea. We ran into some brutes on the way here. They took out my marksman and one of my grenadiers", The Captain of the group said. Joshua inhaled sharply. This was supposed to be a highly trained group of soldiers and they even had a genetic super soldier with them. _These brutes must be tough customers. _Joshua thought. But still, he and his friends were tougher. "Well the rest of my team should be here shortly", Joshua stated. As if on cue Jaicer and Mino rode out of the woods and up beside Joshua. "You mean MY team", Jaicer smirked. Joshua and Mino rolled their eyes. "You must be Jaicer Reed. Legendary soldier AND an elemental I here. I am Cpt. Marx", the captain said. Jaicer ignited and tossed a fireball around. "Both statements are 100% correct", Jaicer grinned. He extinguished the fire ball and looked at the SPARTAN. "And you are?" he asked the human tank. "SPARTAN 1430", the SPARTAN replied. "I meant your NAME soldier", Jaicer said after the SPARTAN read of his number. The SPARTAN paused after a while. "My calling name is Guardian. My real name us secret", Guardian said. "Ok then. I can live with Guardian. You already met Josh. This is Mino", Jaicer pointed to the girl and she saluted. Joshua nudged her. "Mino we're Mercs. We don't salute", he said. Cpt. Marx adjusted his helmet and looked behind him. He made a hand signal and the men turned and began marching back the way they came. "If you don't mind I would like to start moving", he said. Jaicer and his team nodded. "I agree. We don't want any unwanted guests arriving and spoiling the evening", he said. He motioned forward and Joshua and Mino began marching. "Not you Mino. You ride ahead and tell the UNSC people that we are coming", Jaicer pointed towards the Mongoose. The blonde simply huffed and mounted the vehicle. "I never get to have fun", she mumbled as she rode off ahead. Jaicer and Joshua joined the ranks of the Marines and walked.

Well that's all for chapter 1. STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!! And I want reviews reviews reviews!!!!!!!!! Well now that that's out of the way we now have a word from our sponsors

Jaicer: This Epicly short chapter was brought to you by the letter E

Weirdo

Jaicer: you told me to!

Whatever. OK! TIME FOR CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!


End file.
